Cardiff
Cardiff '''(pronounced /ˈkɑːdɪf/) is the capital of most of Carydwyn and home to the island nymphs and elves of the area. This city is the only elven city not purely made from crystal, but from Redwood and Glazewood logs. History In the Fourth Age, the Noctrazians moved on, but it wasn't long until the remaining elves had arrived, escaping Iorwerth's lust for power. They soon allied and helped the nymphs, making many of them Serenists since they respected their god, thought that their religion was peaceful, and it was easy to clear their minds. Soon, the queen of the nymphs Naiguizi had married the elven prince Dlyphwyn and they became a strong, unified tribe. They built the capital of Cardiff to mark their new kingdom, and lived in peace for thousands of years. City The city has many useful attractions, such as the Summoning Guild, which requires a Summoning level of 81 to enter. Market Square To the left of the east side of the city lies a busy market square. Here, the shops are quite unique as they are visible to other players. The square acts as the Grand Exchange, and if you sell something here, you can collect it or see the offer in your bank, but only here. Other banks will '''not work as this square is stated by Jagex to be "experimental" . It also contains level 95 Elf Archers and Level 103 Nymph Spearwomen who will help each other if attacked or if someone attempts to steal from the stalls. The Elf Archers say: "Hands off those wares!" and the Spearwomen say: "You disruptive thief! Die!" Warning: The Spearwomen hit at the same speed as throwing knives. It's advised to run and turn on prayer IMMEDIATELY as you see one say "You disruptive thief! Die!". If you wish to fight the nymph, it's recommended you have good armour and food, and to stay careful of your prayer and health, as they can hit through prayer. Log Shop The Log Shop is run by a Neko named Nakahousi. *Logs - 60gp *Oak logs - 120gp *Willow logs - 320gp *Maple logs - 400gp *Mahogany logs - 440gp *Teak logs - 410gp *Yew logs - 600gp *Magic logs - 1,100gp *Elder logs - 1,600gp *Redwood logs - 2,300gp *Glazewood logs - 3,000gp Ore Exchange The Ore Exchange is run by a prospector. He will trade some of your ores for bars, for a fee of course, though he has no trade option and will only do it up to silver. The prices are high and therefore, it is not recommended to use this as a method for Smithing. *Bronze bar - Copper ore and Tin ore + 200gp *Iron bar - Iron ore + 300gp *Steel bar - 2 Iron ores and 1 Coal OR 1 Steel ore (Must have completed Spirit of Lu Bu) + 500gp (600 for Steel ore) *Black bar - 2 Iron ores and 5 Coal + 700gp *White bar - Not available. *Gold bar - 1 Gold ore + 1,000gp *Silver bar - 1 Silver ore + 1,600gp Gem Shop This Gem Shop is unique, as you can see other player's stock of gems and uncut gems. It's run by a wealthy elf named Llydswyn. All the gems in this shop sell the exact same price as the Grand Exchange, and will change if it lowers or raises. The stock will also matter on the Grand Exchange. *Uncut opal *Uncut jade *Uncut red topaz *Uncut sapphire *Uncut emerald *Uncut sapphire *Uncut ruby *Uncut diamond *Uncut dragonstone *Uncut onyx *Uncut oceanstone *Uncut thunderstone *Opal *Jade *Red topaz *Sapphire *Ruby *Diamond *Dragonstone *Onyx *Oceanstone *Thunderstone Weapons Merchant The Weapons Merchant on the island sells rune weapons and armour that players can also see like the Gem Shop. Like before, prices vary. All the weapons in the store are the same price as the Grand Exchange. It is run by an elf named Seredyllf. Seredyllf will also recharge your Crystal weapons all at 750,000. This lowers until the 10th time where it will finally cost 50,000. *Rune sword *Rune longsword Bank There is a bank located near the center of the city, though, it's an outdoor bank with a small shack behind it for the bank items. Central parts The central part of the city contains mainly government buildings. Nobles live around here too. Elite housing In here, is where the noblemen and noblewomen live. Some quests are involved in this area, but other than that, it's a beautiful place to look around. Palace Inside lies his highness, King Dlyphwyn and her beauty, Queen Naiguizi. Both of which, are sitting on their respective thrones, guarded by level 122 Elven Elites and level 124 Nymph Elites. Unlike the guards in the square, they do not shout for help, but have extremely high armour and life points, but average accuracy. Temple to Seren East of the palace, lies a massive temple complex. Two mistresses named Mistress Elma and Mistress T'tuse and a master named Priest Solydwyrm run the temple. Unlike most cities, there are three altars. One is dedicated to Zanovitus, due to Zanovitian Nekos landing on the island and leaving their mark here, the second dedicated to Hiy'murmun, the mother goddess of all nymphs and sea creatures, and the central to Seren, the goddess of peace and harmony. The Zanovitus altar gives a Constitution boost of 7, the Hiy'murmun altar gives an Attack boost of 7, and the Seren altar gives a Ranged boost of 7. Quests There are several quests in this city and also a few quests that involve this city. *The West *Mysterious Island *Amazoness Diplomacy *Within the Stars *Radiver's Assistance *Cardiff North Dungeon Purge *The Kraken *Tyras Escape Activites Main Article: Ooey Glaze. This city is home to a PvE activity called Ooey Glaze, where you have to fend off local tribes from stealing Glazewood logs. This Activity can be started by talking to Captain Ddalvid. Trivia *It is not known if crystal singing happens here since this place was built from wood, but it's highly possible. *Cardiff is based off the capital of Wales with the same name. *The city is usually claimed by players, to be one of the most beautiful cities in RuneScape due to it's sharpen, detailed locations around the city. This is probably one of the first steps in making RuneScape a true 3D game. *Almost every NPC in the city is voice acted. The Elves sound Welsh and the Nymphs sound a mix of Japanese and Greek. The King of Carydwyn sounds different, and sounds like Valerio, while the Queen of Carydwyn sounds fully Japanese, with a high pitched voice. It's the first fully voice acted city. *The prayer altars give 7 boosts each is actually based off the luckiest day 7/7/07, since all the altars have "7" as a boost, and there are 3 of them in Cardiff.